I Hate Love You
by bluemonster090
Summary: Some Nyotalia! Male Belarus falls asleep in Fem America's Manison. Now thanks to Fem Russia, America has to take care of him! Main pairings: Amebel, Fruk, and many more! Rated T for Alice's beautiful lanugane.
1. Chapter 1

**BM090: Hi this Bluemonster090! And this is my first fanfic ever! So I might not be good enough for this 'k? I like Hetalia more than anything! So I happen to like Belarus x America Nyotalia style. So yea, you get the idea.  
America: Wait... What's Nyotalia?  
Belarus: No I refuse to even think about..  
BM090: What being a guy? You know I would give anything to be guy.  
Belarus: No, I refuse to be pair up with that..that (points at America stuffing his face with hamburgers)  
America: Who? An incredible handsome guy (he ate/talk)  
BM909: (sweatdrops) Yea... So let's begin shall we? Italy please it say for me!  
N. Italy: Bluemonster 090 doesn't own Hetalia or Nyotalia! Veeeee! **

Nikolai looked both sides before shouting, "Big sister! Come out! лет'с бе оне (let's be one)!"

He opened every door to check for his beloved sister. "Big sister! Let me love you!" Then after searching all of the rooms in America's huge manison ( where the meeting took place) he still couldn't find his cute little сланечнік (sunflower). 'Why does big sister hate me? I mean I'm the prefect husband for her. I'm very handsome. And I'm very strong so I can protect if someone decides to invade her land. And yet she keeps rejecting me. Why?' he thought as he sat down to take a little nap. Searching for his sister was tiring but it all be worth when he sees her willingly wearing a beautiful wedding dress and saying 'I do' to him. Then he landed in the land of dreams.

Meanwhile he was sleeping, two blondies were walking down the hall he was in. One was a cute girl with a bomber jacket with a bikini style shirt and a cute short skirt. While the other one was a guy with a red hoodie and a polar bear in his arms. These two were know as Amelia and Mattew (Mattie for short)

"I'm telling you bro, if you and I create a superhero just like Captain America then he'll save all humanitiy from commies and ghosts!" shouted Amelia. Mattie just looked at her with the 'You're kidding, right?' look.

"First, I don't think that we can be even capable of..." Mattie was beginning to say but then got distracted by a guy with silver platium hair. When he identitfiled the person he was in total shock. His entire face was pale.

"Mattie, what's wron.." she said as she turned and saw a certain belarusian. "Woah dude! Nick- whatever his name is.."

"Nikolai." corrected the Canadian.

"Right! What's he doing here? Didn't the Baltics, Russia, and the girl with big boobies like mine left?" she said as Mattie checked if he was hurt.

"No injury, but he's very tired." said Mattie. Amelia looked at the sleeping boy. 'Now that I think about it he's cute. Wait- WTF!? I'm the hero! I can't fall for commies like those!'

"Imma call Russia." she said as she blushed slightly. Mattie looked at Belarus and then to America. Then he lifted an eyebrow. Amelia just frowned at him and turned away, dialing the Russian girl.

Meanwhile in the airport, Ukraine, Lativa, Estonia, and Lithunina (he's a girl), and Russia were waiting for Nikolai.

"Oh where could little brother have gone?" asked the elderest sister. Russia looked a bit worried too. He might be a complete creepy stalker, but he was also her little brother.

"Oh! I have to go to the restroom. Call me when Nikolai comes near." said Ukraine as ran towards the nearst restroom. Russia just sighed and sat down in the nearest breach. Then her phone rang.

"Hello this is Russia, would you like to be one?" she answered cheerfully as the Baltics states sweatdropped.

"Ou, no way! This is America the hero!" said Amelia. Despite being a woman, instead of calling herself heron she called herself 'hero'.

"What do you want America?" Ivanna (Russia) asked in a bored tone if voice. America was the only the person Russia never called 'comrade' other than her brother.

"Hey you know your little bro right?"

"Da, you know where he is?"

"Yea! He's right here at my house sleeping!" shouted Amelia. For Russia, the world just stopped. This is the only she chance she could get a break from her brother's marriage demands. She had a huge smile on her that made the Baltics and some people walking by scared. "Um... Russia?"

"Oh, Comrade America please please take care of him! He suffers from a Russian diease that only Russians can get."

"What! Seriously dude?!" shoted Amelia as she looked at Nikolai.

"Da, so since you're the герой (hero)... It's your duty to help people who are distress and me and brother are in distress."

"Weeeellll, okay but don't think that I'm doing for you. I want to be the hero! Anything to help him while staying here? And how long is he long to stay? Hey what should.."

"Listen America, um.. he's probably gonna deline he has it and he should be okay for... two weeks? Da two weeks."

"Okay... anything esle?"

" Da! He's going look okay but he really isn't. Don't let him anywhere out of your sight! He's very crafty, but a heavy sleeper."

"I can tell."

"Please take good care of him and don't let him come to Russia, da? Also make sure he doesn't get anywhere near a phone, computer, or a way of contracting us. He'll be even more homesick. "

"Sure dude."

"Okay, до свидания( good bye)" said Ivanna as she stopped the call. She then looked at the Baltics, and then said, "Listen if you tell my sister about this. Mr. magic shovel and I will teach you a lesson."

"D-don't worry Ms. Russia, w-w-we wouldn't." said Lativa. Ivanna face was happy and cheery again. Then Urkanie came running.

"Sorry I took so long little sis. So I guess Nikolai isn't here yet."

"Actally he's at America's home. He is having the time of life. He was having so much fun he wanted to stay there for two weeks. And how could I be a bad sister and say no." said Ivanna.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to Russia without him." Ukraine said as they stood up to leave.

Back at America's

"So when they coming to get him?" asked Mattie. Amelia looked at him neverously.

"Weeeeelllll." she said.

"What did you do Amelia?" he said in his 'you-have-better -not-have-anything-stuipd.' look on his face. If he got anything from England, it had to be that look. It made Amelia feel so uncomfortable.

"Nikolai 's staying here! Because he has a diease that only Russians can get! And she amitted for the first time that I'm the hero and I can't just leave them like this. Even they are stupid commies. It's the Hero's duty to help. I'm sorrrrryyyyy!" she shouted as Mattie covered Nikolai's ear, not wanting the belarusian to wake up.

"EHHHH? WHAT THE HELL?! Amelia, we're not talking about a puppy! We're talking about the guy who creeps the hell out of Russia! And that's something to worry a lot of!" He shouted. This proves that Belarus is a very very heavy sleeper.

"But Mattie! I'm the hero." she said as she gave the Canada her puppy eyes. Canada looked at the sleeping pyshopath and then at his cute sister who had the face of an angel). He just lost the war. He sighed.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong then call me 'k."

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Yea, gotta visit mother (England). Besides you're the hero so you can handle this. I think..." He said as he got up.

"Okay, bye brah!" she said as she lifted Belarus (of course she can carry him!) and took him to the nearest guest room. "Man this guy's heavy!" she said as she place him on the bed. Then she saw im turned over and suggle against the mastress. She just smiled and placed a blanket on top of him.

"Oh god. Mattie's right. This is going to be one of the longest weeks in my life." she said as left the room. "Hey Tony! Up for a round of Twisted Metal?!"

**BM090: Yay! The first chapter is done! I feel so proud of myself! BTW Twisted Metal is one of my favorite games.  
: Please Review Veeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BM090: Thank you for waiting!  
Russia: ****товарищ (comrade) BM090! Help me! (cowers behind my back)  
Belarus: I see... You're the woman big brother's been cheating on me with ... (spooky arua)  
BM090: W-what n-no way! I w-would never e-even think about dating! I'm only 14!  
Belarus: Lies! Your chest is too big for a 14-old-year!  
BM090: I'm a dairy drinker! (Runs aways with Russia, Belarus runs after us) I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia!  
Russia: Leave me alone!  
Belarus: But big brother! We were meant to be together!  
**

After 30 minutes of sleep, Nikolai woke up. He was surpised to find himself in a bed with a blanket on top of him. He thought that maybe he was found by his big sister and was now in her bed. But cut them short when he heard a female voice shouting, "No Way! Tony you Cheated bro!" Then he sat up quickly, with wide eyes. He then look around his surronding. He was in a nice-gooding room, that had sand-white walls.

"This isn't big sister's house. Then who's is it? " He said as got out of bed. Then he opened the door, and then he looked around. He walked around for fifteen minutes and he was even more lost than he already was. "Oh Damnit all to hell! Who the fuck decided to put me in a room in a house that I have no idea to escape!" He shouted in fuul fury. Then ironicly, the person he considered the most annoying creature in the face off the Earth appeared next to him.

"Yo Belly boy!" she said. He indeed looked rather pissed off but glad that someone was here get him a cab and a plane ticket to Russia so that he can see his beautiful little sister.

"Hello annoying excuse for a country, I'll take a wild guess I'm not your house, right?" he said sarcastically as he crossed his arms. Amelia just nodded not sensing his sarcasm.

"Wanna know good or bad news?" she asked happily. Nikolai just looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"The 'bad' news." he said.

"Well I called Russia to tell her you that you're here..." she began to said but put her hand behind her head. "But she said you're sick of a Russian Illness that only russian can get." Nikolai had wide eyes.  
'Wait! What I'm sick? I hadn't felt bad. Maybe it was a lie... No! I refuse to believe that big sister lied about me!' he thought.

"Y-yea, I think maybe I'm sick... I feel a little tired and my throat's been a little sore.." he lied. Amelia just patted him in the back and said,

"Don't worry bud! Imma tell ya the good news! You're bunkin' in with me for two weeks while recovering! Isn't that great!" she shouted then turned to the Belarusian to see his reaction. Well his reaction was a little...well how do I explain this to you? Shocked, angry and confused in one expression. To be honest, I don't think such expression existed. The American girl just raised an eyebrow and said "Nicky? You okay bro?" Then that's when he fainted. Tony had just entered the room.

"Who is that dude?" he asked the all American girl in his native language.

"He's Nick- something. He's gonna be a guest here. Guess bro was too excited that he fainted."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go to Mickey-D's!"

**BM909: I'm still alive!  
Russia: Da! We lost her in the park!  
BM090: BTW, Mickey-D's is a codename for McDonald's  
Russia: Now you will review or me and Mr. Magic Cane will come visit you in your sleep! (pulls a blooy pipe and starts 'Koling')  
BM090: Please don't theaten the readers! Anyway please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**BM090: I'm back!  
Romano: Excuse us for not jumping for joy.  
Spain: Ah mio hijo (my son)! Be nicer to the authoress  
BM090: Yea! if you're mean to me I'll be temped to write a spamono fanfic!  
Spain: YAYYYY!  
Romano: WUT! NO FUCKIN WAY!  
Spain: can you turn my little tomato into a girl?  
BM090: Sure why not? I'm into Genderbending.  
Romano: Just get the freakin story done anime bast-  
BM090: *singing* ~Spamano!  
Romano: Please oh great writer of fanfics!  
BM090: That's better! I honsetly don't own Hetalia or nyotalia!**

It took at least 3 hours for Nikolai to wake up. When he did he just laughed and said "Oh what a horrible nightmare! I dreamt that I was being forced to live with that fat American cow..." Then he door bursted open.

"WAZZUP Belarus!" said a loud female voice. when he saw whose owner the voice belong to he grew pale and was in great shock. Amelia just smiled at her guest and said, "Dude, Look I got new games for you me to play for these two weeks! You like the horror genre, right? And then we could watch a horror movie. I mean if you're not afraid or a-anything, man." Then she notice that he was just sitting in the bed with a shocked look in his face, she could've sworn she saw his eye twitch. "Dude?"

"Please tell me Big Sister didn't tell you to keep me here because I appartlly have a diease that only Russians can get.." he said quickly as he looked at her with a nervous face. Amelia just smiled brightly.

"Dude! I'm glad you didn't get that thing when you forget." she said. Belarus could just look at her. "Oh yea, I forgot. Here." she said as handed Belarus a Big Mac box. "You're gonna need your stength to heal up, so I gottcha a Big Mac." Nikolai just opened the box and put it on top of the nightstool next to him.

"Sorry. I don't eat heartattacks in a bun." he said coldly, but was ineffective to the warm blondie.

"Aww, man cheer up bro! Listen these two weeks won't be that bad!" she shouted as she patted him in the back but with her reckless strength she near pushed the Belaursian boy out of the bed. He straighted himself up glared at America. She just scratched her head as laughed nervously. "Sorry Nicky... Iggy always told me that I had to do something with my strength."

"...Nikolai." he said as turned away from her.

"Huh?"

"My name is Nikolai, and I very unwillingly to stay here with you. But big sister says to stay and if I disobey her, my chance of becoming one with her will lower more." he said. She just smiled brightly.

"Well Awesome dude! I can't wait to intedoce you to Tony and we can chillix." she said excitely.

"Tony?"

"Yeah! YO TONY COME AND INTERDOCE YOURSELF." she shouted while Belarus covered his ear. Then two minutes later, a little grey creature appeared before him. He was very surpised to see the little creature. "Tony meet Nikolai, Nikolai meet my best friend Tony." she said. Belarus was a little shocked but it hid it very well. Then he stretched his hand to shake it with the little alien. The alien took his hand and shake. And said something that Nikolai couldn't understand. "Tony just says it's great to meet you and that you're not a fucking limey!" she said.

" 'Nice' to meet you too. I suppose." he said quickly as he took back his hand. "What ARE you?"

"I'm an alien of course." said Tony. Nikolai looked at him with surpise.

"Wait- You can talk!?" said Nikolai.

"Dude's just busting your balls, he likes doing that to new people he meets." said America. "Now come on to the kitchen since you just rejected one of the greatest foods in universe." Amelia said. Then Nikolai stood up and follow his new hostess and her weird little friend. 'This is going to be a loooong two weeks.' he thought.

Later..

Nikolai was making one of his homeland's favorite foods for himself, a curious American and a little grey thing he wasn't conviced that was an alien. He was making Draniki (potatos cakes) and the American got curious how his homeland's meal taste like she just stared and pouting at him. So he said if she stopped he would make her some. Then her friend, Tony came to sit in the table meanng he was hungry too. He just sighed and made two more. Right now he was eating with the pair.

"Wow! Dude!This is Declious! You totally have to get me the reipce!" she shouted while Tony nodded. Belarus looked surprised and then looked up to a happy American girl munching on her meal.

"You... like it?" he said.

"Of course who wouldn't?!" she shouted.

_Flashback_

_"Big sister! Please try some delicous Drankiki." said a 14-year-old looking Belarus who was holding a plate. Russia just took one bite and put back in the plate. _

_"Sorry , I don't like it. Maybe if you add some more..." she said. _

_"O-okay Big sister, I'm going to go find big sister Ukanine..." he said. But instead he was crying in the corner of his room. "W-why can't I be a g-good husband t-to m-my big sister?" he sobbed. Then his big sister Ukanine had came in his room. _

_"Little Brother? Are you still there?"_

_"N-no..." he said but Ukanine found him hiding in his closet. _

_"Little brother tell big sister Ukanine what's wrong." she said as she patted his back._

_"Big sister how can I become a good husband?" he asked nervously looking up to his big-boob sister. Around this time Ukanine doesn't know about Nikolai's obession to marry Russia. _

_"Well little brother, Marriage is for adults only and when you grow upand marry that special girl... Um. You have to be very strong to protect her, you have to help her a lot, and most of all, you have to love a lot."_

_"A.. lot?"_

_"Yes and you have to show too." she said and then was hugged by Belarus who said, "Thank you! Now all have to do is wait!"_

_End of flashback!_

Belarus just smiled softly as the blondie and her friend were eating the food his sister rejected.

"Staying ..here won't be that bad..." he whisped as he saw outside the dining room's window to see the sky and the stars.

**Spain and BM090: (tearing up) So beautiful~  
Romano: boring!  
BM090: Why do you have to be a idiot who ruins a prefect moment! Just say it already, before I beat you to death!  
Romano: Read and review Anime bastards. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Russia: Welcome back DA!****  
Lithuania**: **H-hello...  
BM090: Hi welcome back to another selction of 'I hate love you!' I'm so sorry it took this long to update. You know the situation, school, siblings and stuff. But it's kinda my fault too, cuz I'm being lazy in my free time. That and I think I like a new pairing...  
Russia: Oh really? What is it? It better not be me and Belarus...  
BM090: uhhhh... No, it's actally you and Lithuania. I think's called Rusliet?... (at this point Russia sighs of relief and Lithuania pales and faints.) But I more of a Rusmex or RusIta fan. Well my OC mexico that will appear later on... in Nyotalia form.  
Russia: Readers who are writers. (knees down) Please, please, please don't pair me up with Belarus!  
Belarus: I heard you big brother! You desire me as I desire youu! (come over and sees me and Russia) You! (points at me) Haven't I told you that big brother is mine only you whore! (me and Russia run away with Belarus chasing us)  
Russia and Bm090: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP! (Lithuania awakes up)  
Lithuania: BM090 doesn't own Hetalia or nyotalia and thank god for that!  
BM090: Hey! I heard you! ( still avoiding knives beening thrown at her) **

After dinner Amelia and Tony said their goodnights to Nikolai. Tony went back to his spaceship and Amelia to her room. Leaving the Belarusian to his guest room. Since he slept all day, he didn't sleep instead he spent to night thinking about his sweet big sister.

Meanwhile in England...

A certain canadian was waiting in the entrance of his mother's manison (which BTW is smaller's than Amelia's), holding his polar bear tightly and gulping. 'Why did it have to be me? Out of all the times of being ignore, now wouldn't be a bad one...' he thought himself. How did it happen you ask? Well...

_Flashback in the morning..._

_"For the first time I happen to have enough time for breakfast and not running late to the meeting." said Canada as he flipped his pancake. _

_"Who are you?" said his pet polar bear, Kumajiro while he was eating fish._

_"I'm your owner, Canada..."Matthew said. Then his phone rang. He then smiled widely. "I can't believe my good fortune today! Someone is really calling me!" he exclaimed with great joy. Then he answered._

_"Hello this is CANADA!" he said. _

_"Bonjour Mattieu." said a french voice. Matthew instantly knew who it was._

_"Hi dad." Matthew said in his soft voice. _

_"So are you coming to the meeting __mon fils__?" he said. _

_"Yea, this time for sure i'm sure to come early!" _

_"Good, now Mattieu I need a favor to ask you, my beloved son..."_

_"A favor...?" _

_"Oui, I need you to visit your dear mother and pretend you like her cooking."_

_"...what..."_

_"Please do this for your dear papa.. Canada.." _

_End of flashback_

And that's how our beloved Canada got stuck in the frenchman's devilous plan to bed his 'wife'. He just stand there with a pale face.

"This is it Kumayoshi, the day of my death." he said his soft voice.

"Who are you?" asked the cute polar bear.

"I'm Canada.. Please tell Mexico and America that I loved them." he said as he knocked on the door of the Englishwoman that will cause his death.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"I'm telling you it's disgusting!" cried Alice Kirkland.

"Mon cheri! I love it, and you know how I'm with food." said the country of love, France.

"Yes, but you have been eating my food for so long you are immune to it's terrible taste." she agured. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. Then Canada enter the house.

"It's Canada, mother." said Matthew.

"Who?" she asked. 'Don't run way. Don't run away. Don't run away .' thought the Canadian as he gulped.

"Your only son, Matthew." said Canada reluctely.

"Ahh, Canada! Come into the kitchen." she said a little too excited. France smiled widely, knowing that his son wouldn't let him down. England smile detmired, all she had to do is let Canada try her food, and say it's delicous. Then she can laugh in Amelia's face saying that she CAN cook. Canada weeped softly , knowing he was going to die, he already wrote his will. Then he reached the kitchen, seeing france wink at him.

"Oh mon fils! How nice of to visit us!" said Francis as he put his arm around his son shoulders. "I knew you would let your dear papa down." he whispered in his ear.

"Now Canada, can you do something huge for your Mother." Francis said to Canada.

"Yes, I-I need you to try my food... Please..." said England using her cute face. Canada gulped but knodded. He slowly grabbed the unburnt bread and took a bite out of it.

It tasted bland but not all distgusting, well enough for him to swallow it. Canada just looked at England's eyes, they were huge, and filled with hope. He couldn't just tell her that it sucked a little bit.

"Wow... This taste wonderful mother." he said as he quickly swallowed it. Her face quickly lit up and Canada could've sworn he saw sparkles in her eyes.

"See , mon cherie! I told I can teach anyone to cook." bragged France. For the first time in history, England just smile and sratched her head.

"Thank you, you bloody git." she said blushing a little bit. France just kissed her hand and winked. She then smacked him in the head (who ever didn't see this coming, your not really a hetalia fan are you)  
"Stupid git, don't do this in front of...of.."

"Canada." said Mathew.

"That's right, Canada!" she yelled.

"But mon cherie, you looked so adorable!" said France. Then England punched him right in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed. Then she looked at Matthew, who in returned sweatdropped. "Thank you liking my food, Matthew!" she said with a bright simile. 'I think mom's more scarier than Russia and That's saying something!' He thought as he neverously simled back.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" she asked. Mattie shook his head.

"No, I'm good." he said as France was starting to wake up.

"That was very mean, England even for you!" France said as Canadia helped him up.

"Well, you desevere it, bloody frog.." said Iggy as she crossed her arms in an annoyed matter. "Hmm... Where is your sister, Mattie?"

"Ummmm... Well you see..." he started saying. After explaining what happaned in Amelia's manison, England was cursing loudly while France was tearing up saying how his little girl is grown up. Then  
England punched France in face, and went to packed her things. She was going to save her little girl from that brute even it cost her life.

In America, (No pun intened YGOTAS fans!)

Both Amelia and Nikolai woke up sneezing.

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BM090: Hi! I'm back! **  
**Japan: Hai, Ms. Blue Monster090 has something to say..**  
**BM090: Yes, my dear friend! Check out these awesome news im gonna tell ya!**  
**Prussia: How the heck are these awesome news without the awesome Prussia announcing them?!**  
**BM090: Dude, all I was gonna say was that this is my first chapter I'll written since I got out of that prison called 'High school'**  
**Japan: Ms. Blue Monster090 you shouldn't really disrespect the educational system! I mean school is really good for learning and ...**  
**Prussia: Well put Japan! Ja, School is so boring! Only lame unawesome people respect the 'schooling system'.**  
**BM090: Yea, Well I'm free for at least three months. **  
**Japan: (Sweatdroppeds) BM090 doesn't own anything.**

'Of course it's not a nightmare.' thought Belarus as he woke, feeling sightly more pissed off than usual. Then he noticed something wrong about the super large bed (because Americans love to super-size things) when he had heard a female moan. Then he slowly turn around to see a blonde girl. He then froze and checked if he had his clothes on. (BM090: not in this story pervs! ;P)  
He then sighed in relief. Then...

"Dude! The British are coming! The British are coming!" she shouted randomly as she quickly startled Nikolai. She just smiled and said, "Wazz up.." He just looked at her blankly.

"What are doing here?.." he asked. Amelia just blushed heavy red and put the blankets on top herself in an embarrassed way.

"Don't laugh..." she pouted.

"You know what, I just lost all care." he said as he got out of the bed and put his coat on. The same coat his beloved sister gave him.

"Fine I'll tell you... I had a dream that I was back in the revolutionary war." she said as peeked her head out.

"You mean that war you had against England?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was kinda sad." she said as her eyes started tears a bit. "But you know what? That war proved to my mom that could be Independent by myself. "  
Belarus just looked at her and sighed. He had his fair share of wars before. One thing about Wars, they weren't pretty. Especially when he had to leave his sister because his boss said to.

"Hey, Listen.. I've been to Wars too. It's better off every time you have a nightmare just forget about it! Don't go to sleep with me!" Belarus said as he stare away. America just stare up to him and smiled.  
'He's right. For a commie, He ain't that bad..' she thought got up.

"Hey ready for an all American breakfast!" she shouted as she jumped.

"No." he said as he crossed his arm in a annoyed manner which America seem to ignore.

"Then get ready cuz I know how to calm that Anti-Russian disease! We are gonna have the best day of our life!"she shouted as she smiled even more.

Nikolai knew that he had no other choice but to do this with her. He just signed went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he got ready he saw the blonde wearing her bomber jacket from world war 2, a top with the a baby chick and red words saying 'All American Chick', and green shorts.  
'She looks kind of cute... No what are you thinking Nikolai! Your one true love is big sister Russia! Not some not stupid American girl!' he thought as he blushed a little and moved his head away from the American.

"Dude, you're going to LOVE this place!" she said they out of the mansion and drove off in her car.

When they got there, Nikolai was not feeling the love.

"Really Dennis?" he said he stared at the Diner.

"Yup! They got all-American foods there! Awesome ain't it?" she said as she grabbed Nikolai's hand and ran inside.

They sat in a table and were being serve by beautiful woman.

"Hello welcome to Dennis. Are you ready to make your order?" she said as she got her notepad and pen ready.

"Yup, umm... I'm gonna have the Red, White, and Blueberry pancakes, Bacon lots of it, and Fried eggs and coffee!" said America she smiled. The waitress turned to Nikolai.

"I've have plain pancakes, coffee, and this potato thing called hash brown." he said in his gruffy voice. The waitress kinda pale with his voice and tried smiling at him.

"Okay It'll be ready." She said as walked quickly away leaving the Belorussian and the American.

"Sooooo... How your family?" asked Amelia as she tapped her fingers.

"None of your business American Cow!" he said angrily but that wasn't going stop her.

"Please come on! I mean it's really boring waiting!" she complained. Nikolai looked at her not willing to give up. Amelia was left no choice but to give the classical puppy eyes. She has seen it work on France when England want to go to the 'British foods conviction' with him. Amelia had been working with her President, Obama on that day. And she still thanks him for making her work at the time.

Nikolai closed his eyes and peeked one opened to seeing America pouting, with tears in eyes doing the puppy eyes. Even though he's cold and ruthless, he too was the victim of it. Ukraine uses it to make him help her with her corps or help decorate family reunions she makes so that their family will join together. His pretty older sister Russia doesn't have to use the puppy eyes, he'll do anything for her.

He sighed.

"My oldest sister Ukraine is doing okay. My big sister Russia is doing more than fine and When we become one she'll be just wonderful!" he said as smiled.

"Hey that's first time I saw you smile. Oh yea, you're in love with Russia. I kinda forgot." Amelia said she strached her head.

"Yes, and I would do whatever it takes to marry her." he said dreamy. Then a plate in the middle of him and another in the middle of Amelia.

"Your food." said waitress as she walked away from there.

"Thanks!" shouted Amelia she dug in and ate bacon. Nikolai just ate neatly.

"Hey you should talk to my dad! He's the frickn' country of love. He's the one behind Mattie's and Cuba's relationship even though she hates my guts ." she said as she bit her bacon. Nikolai just had wide eyes. No one ever encouraged him to keep loving his sister, expect his other older sister.

Then Amelia's ringtone ('I don't care' by ivanapop). "Speak of the devil. Hi dad!" she said happily into the phone.

"B-bonjor my sweet little princess. How are you and your boyfriend. Honhon." he said as smirked.

"What boyfriend?"

"You know that Belorussian.."

"Whoa hold your horses dad! He's just a friend!" she said as looked at Belarus and blushed away.

"Honhonhon. But sweetheart, your mother and I used to be 'just friends' then you came along." he said as she blushed even more.

"Dad..." she said a little bit irritated.

"I just wanted you to know that your mother and I are coming to-" he said then got interrupted by England.

"AMELIA? IS THAT YOU?!" she shouted as Amelia got her phone out of her ear. Nikolai raised an eyebrow and was kinda curious about what the American was saying to her 'father'. "AMELIA ARE YOU NEAR THAT REPULSIVE PERVERT?!"

"Nooooo. Dad's with you isn't he?"

"Not him! That Nikolai boy!" she shouted.

"He's not a pervert!"

"Put this on speaker! I wanna talk to him!" she shouted.  
Amelia reluctantly put her phone on speaker. "Hello, Belarus?"

Nikolai looked a little surprised and decided it was best to answer the British woman.

"Yes?" he said as sipped his coffee.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN!" she shouted.

"Oh boy, here we go again.." said Amelia as sweat dropped.

"CONTROL YOUR DAMN HORMONES!" she shouted as Belarus spit out his coffee. The whole room looked at them. A mother even covered her sons ears so that he can't hear anymore and frowned at them. America just frowned and blushed red.

"Pardon?!" shouted Belarus.

"YOU HEARD ME! I KNOW YOU THINK ABOUT HER IN THAT WAY! DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW A YOUNG MAN-"

"Angeterre! You should stop worrying yourself. They'll fall in love and I'll finally have grandchildren." said France. Amelia finally ended the call. She had her head down and blushed. Belarus just sighed and looked away. The rest of restaurant just went quiet. Then went to talking again. Nikolai and Amelia ate quietly.

"Sorry bro..." she said almost silently. Belarus was bit surprise by her tone.

"It's..." he began to say with a gentle voice but then scolded. "It's all your fault that you embarrassed yourself and I!" he said in a stern voice. Amelia looked surprised then she laughed softly.

"Yea, bro! Hey let's get outta here and go to activity two in the list." she said happily as she got up. She left some money there and smiled her 100 watt smile. This was Nikolai's turn to be surprised but just shrugged it off and left with the American girl. Wonder how could she feeling bad one minute and then be joyful the second...


	6. Chapter 6

**BM090: Hi! I really thank all of you of reading this fanfic (busted into tears) I'm just not good in this things!**  
**Turkey: Oi! Don't cry BM090! Hey look at the bright side of things, I'm here for you!**  
**Greece: Hey you're no use! She needs me more since I'm ( yawns) her favorite hetalia country!**  
**Turkey: Hey! She likes me more for my toughness! **  
**Greece: nu-uh. She like me better because she's a cat person..**  
**Turkey: This has nothing to do with your goddamn cats!**  
**BM090: Guys...**  
**Greece: Hey don't go disrespecting cats like that you bastard!**  
**BM090: Guys...**  
**Turkey: Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it ya moron!? **  
**BM090: Guys! (both turkey and Greece turn to me) My favorite Hetalia character is actually Russia..**  
**Turkey and Greece: Ohhh... But which one of us you like better?...**  
**BM090: ummm... No comment?**  
**Turkey: oh don't be embarrassed to say me little girl.**  
**Greece: No way! She's going to say me you savage idiot!**  
**Turkey: OH yea! I'll show you,.. You Brat! (Fighting with Greece)**  
**BM090: (sighs) I don't own anything..**

Nikolai had at least expect somewhere clam... Apparently there was no such place in America. Amelia took him to an Amusement park so that he can ' clam down'. He just want to sleep the two weeks away but a certain American girl wasn't gonna let him do that. He now started to wish he was back to his sister. Disease or no disease, she was still the love of his life. Amelia paid for their unlimited rides bracelets and pulled him in. He frown even more but the American girl would not get the hint.

"Dude, you're gonna have so much fun in this place!" she shout happily.

"This is NOT my idea for fun Amelia! First you take me to eat breakfast with your mother telling to 'control my hormones' and now I'm in this god-forsaken place that smells like vomit and fast foods. Above all you forced me to left the only thing my beloved sunflower gave me in a car where it'll probably be burned." he shouted at her. He left kind of naked without his coat, the same coat his true love gave to him.

"Hey did you just say name? See that's a start of a great friendship!" she said but Belarus just glared at her.

"Dude, come on! Look at the positive things in this! " she said as smiled more.

"Like what?" he asked her as she put her arm around his neck like if they were were best friend.

" Me." she said with her 100 watt smile. Nikolai for a moment saw her glow for a minute and then shook his head.

"Again, I say, like what." he said as if nothing had happen. She smile just giggled and poked his nose.

"Oh don't be so cold-hearted brolarus!" she said as she ran away with Belarus following since he didn't know the park well as Amelia. When he caught up with her, he saw her waiting in a line for spinning teacups. He went next her and when people started to complain about him cutting in line, all it took was one glare to silence all of them. Amelia then laughed at him.

"Never run away like that. And don't call me 'Brolarus'" he said to Amelia as she smiled even more.

"Umm... No cause that's my pet name for you! I have Iggy for mom, Franny for dad, and Mattie for my little brah." she said happily. Then they were next in line and they showed their bracelets to the attendant lady. They chose a blue teacup to sit on.

"This is the most stupidest thing I have ever done." said Belarus as he sat with arm crossed while waiting for the others to be seated.

"Really? Man you must be a freakin saint!" said Amelia as the ride started. At first went slowly then it went fast. Amelia raised her hands in air when she noticed Belarus still crossed arms.

"Hey Man! Raise your arms like you don't care!" she shouted. Belarus then faced her and blankly said"No."

After the teacups, Amelia grabbed his hand and lead him to the bumper car ride. He chose the black one and she chose the one with silver stars and blue. He smirked a bit and crashed into her as payback for everything.

"Oh so you play like that" she smirked as she turned to bump him.

"Bring it." he said as she and him were engaged in a bumper car battle. She laughed he was bumped away, then she was bumped again by Belarus who laughed a bit. Then the time, they got out laughing a little bit. "Admit it cow, I won our little battle."

"Okay Bro. You won! But there are at least thirty more games that I can beat you in." she said with a smile as ran off again with a semi-happy Belarus. She lead him to a hammer challenge, where she scored a 'stronger' and Nikolai score a 'Super Strongest' meaning he won a big cute white round pillow with blue eyes and glasses. He just shrugged it off and took it anyway.

"What is that?" asked Nikolai more disturbed than curious as he looked at it as they walked around a bit to the next ride.

"Beats me but it's cute!" Amelia said as she smiled and poked it. He looked at her while she was busy smiling at the cute round thing and smiled a bit.

"Here have it."

"Seriously?" she said as he gave it the her. "Aww.. He's soo Squishly! Alfred's sooo squishy!" she said as she squished 'Alfred'.

"Alfred? You're seriously naming that thing?" he said clearly disturbed that she would name a pillow/stuff animal or whatever it was.

"Why not I mean this is a gift that my friend gave me this. I happen to love it!" she said as she hugged the thing tighter. He then took her hand, she raised her head to look in his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, you! I just don't want you to run off." he shouted at her while blushing a little bit. She just giggled and grab the hand that was grabbing hers. They got to a roller coaster called 'Hell's Jump Ride'. It really looked like true hell to Nikolai but in Amelia's mind it looked like a monster that she and her bestie need to conquer. She gave her 'Alfred' to a guy who took the stuff people carried to go on the ride. Amelia screamed and had her hands in the air while had a tough face and crossed arms like he doesn't care. When the ride ended Amelia dragged Belarus to the picture screen where it shows a picture of Nikolai crossing his arms looking angry at the camera and Amelia looking down and smiling. Most people noticed the angry Belorussian and got chills all over their bodies. Amelia brought the two of them, and gave one to Nikolai.

Next they hit the haunted house. Where Amelia ended up punching a guy wearing a grim reaper costume in face, which Nikolai laugh somberly at. She and Nikolai went to the arcade where they played games against each so far Belarus won a Ipad and Amelia won an Captain America plushie. Amelia got out her iPhone and took a picture of Belarus rolling his eyes at her but he had a light smile that you can barely tell it's a smile. Amelia smiled at the pic as she put her phone. Then when she and Belarus were walking around the amusement park when a thief stole Alfred and her her down with great force. Belarus got mad and ran to the thief which was super fast.

"Get back here! You Son of -" he shouted angrily. He knocked the thief down and punched him so hard in the face it broke three teeth. It took five people to separate the angry Belorussian and the thief who was bleeding heavily. "How dare hurt her, and steal her stuff and her thing that she calls Alfred!" he shouted as the thief imminently got scared. Amelia then came with Alfred and her bag back.

"Nikolai it's okay man!" she said as she hugged him. "I'm a okay buddy! Ya know I'm a tough gal!" As her arms wrapped around him, he felt instantly calm something, something he never felt when he was very angry like he just felt. Amelia felt really warm, unlike his sister Russia when he got a chance to hug her. Amelia was like a field of sunflowers (he like sunflowers like Russia). The people holding Nikolai back let him go and return to normal. Two sertcitiy guards took the thief away. But Amelia was still hugging him tightly.

"Amelia, you can let go now." he said as she looked up to him blushing lightly. Sure she noticed he was handsome but from this angle he saw even more handsomer like an angel from heaven. She blushed even more when she realize she didn't let him go. She quickly releases him.

"I'm super glad you caught him cuz that dude had my I'm America card. Heh Guess Iggy's right about bringing the card everywhere I go." she said sort a little gloomily.

"So do you want to go?" he asked as if nothing wrong happened.

"Nah man. I'm cool. I don't want this to affect the first day of fun week! Beside we still have so much to see and do here." she shouted happily. Then Belarus grabbed her arm stopping her a minute, then said, "Listen Don't overdo it for my sake, you overweight cow."

"Okay we can go to the easy baby rides before anything else then." she said as she picked up Alfred and as she took Belarus's hand. And the Belorussian griped it back and smiled back. On the way Amelia saw something that made her eye. Yes that right a hot dog eating contest. Then before Belarus could stop her she signed for in the last minute. She gave her stuff to a very pissed of Belorussian and sat where she was told to sit. Then she wore a number over her neck, 3.

"Welcome to the 5th annual HOT DOG EATING CONTEST!" shouted a man with a cowboy costume and mic. Everyone but the Belorussian cheered. Nikolai was thinking it would better if they went to the mansion. "Wow today we have: one- Earl!" he said pointing to a fat bald man waving at the crowd. Nikolai looked at him with disgust. "Then number two- Jimmy!" said the cowboy pointing a another fat man the only difference with the other one was that this one had hair. "Number 3-umm.. Amelia!" he shouted pointing to America. She smiled and put a thumbs up.

"I'm the hero!" she shouted happily. Nikolai shook his head at her foolishness, but he got angry at the cat calls some men called at her. He felt in a strange way like grabbing his knife slicing though their pathetic bodies. Unsure what this feeling was, he decided to ignore it and look at the big-breasted cow.

"Last but not least- Big mike!" he said pointing at an African American fat man. Nikolai still wondered if the African countries were angry at Amelia for making some of their people into slaves back in the old days. "Okay contestants! Are you ready!?" The contestants all nodded and then the guy took out a pistol and shot into the air. They started to eat. Amelia was ahead more than anyone in the contest.

"Woo wee! That little lady can sure eat!" shouted a guy near Belarus. He just thought the whole thing was lietally disgusting and hoped Amelia didn't make him do anything like that. Then after ten minutes they declared Amelia the winner because she ate ninety-nine in all. The others looked full and tired. But the blondie smiled and shouted very loud.

"I'm the HERO!" Which everyone cheer to happily with the exception of Belarus, who smiled a bit. Amelia won two movie tickets to see 'White House Down' and a free popcorn coupon. She met up with Nikolai who coldly pushed her things to her. He did not look so happy to see her but she smile anyway and dragged him to the carsoal. She got the white horse and he sat on the bench with a couple who seem very scared at him. While the ride started him glare at them and the man fainted. He then saw Amelia riding the horse happily.

'What is wrong with me? It's like I'm actually having fun in this miserable place!" he thought as he frowned even more and sighed. They spent the rest of the day in booths and other annoying rides Belarus hated. It was dawn and he just wanted to go home. He and Amelia went the final thing of the day. The ferriswheel. Belarus found it odd that the last Amelia wanted to do was a Ferris wheel. They got on it and Belarus just sighed while looking out the window. Amelia smiled her usual smile.

"Ya know.. this has been the greatest day ever!" she said.

"Good for you.." he said he frowned.

"Aww come on! You can't just sit there and say you didn't have a fun day!"

"Watch me." he said as glare at her. Amelia pouted and hugged Alfred again. She then smiled a bit.

"Okay. But I know that I don't need you to admit it because I know in deep deeeeeeep down in your heart you had a biiiiiiittt of fun!" she said.

"I have no heart!" he snarled. Not once had a person ever assumed the Belarus had a heart deep down. He not thought it was impossible that he had a heart before.

"That's what you say!" she said as she got off the ride and left a puzzled Belarus to follow back to her car. After thirty minute they reached her mansion. America called it a day and left to her room while texting to Tony. Belarus just went back to his room without saying a word to her.

**BM090: Yay! It's my birthday! Well it was... two days ago...**  
**Russia: Really! Aww... Happy Birthday Comrade BM090!**  
**Mexico: Si feliz cumpleos! **  
**Turkey and Greece: (still fighting) Happy Birthday!**  
**Spain, Prussia and France: Happy bad touch birthday!**  
**Ukanie: Happy birthday! "**  
**Belarus: DIE! (chases and pulls out a knife) **  
**BM090: why does this keep happening to me?! (runs and cries)**  
**Italy: Thanks for reading this chapter! **


End file.
